The present invention relates to messaging environments, and more specifically, to management of connections in a messaging environment.
Messaging is typically a method of communication between software components or applications. A messaging system is a peer-to-peer facility. A messaging client can send messages to, and receive messages from, any other clients. Each client typically connects to a messaging agent that provides facilities for creating, sending, receiving, and reading messages.